Lancelot
Lancelot The Myth, The Man, the Legend Lancelot is known for being the number one knight in the world. He has beaten some of the most reputable knights, and has only lost battles in the lowest point of his life. Every time he jousts he does it in the honor of Queen Guenever, his lover. He denies any other girl who tries to pursue him. He is pretty much unbeatable through most of his life. Sir Turquine Lancelot had killed Turquine's brother and Turquine hates Lance more than anything else in the world. Sir Turquine takes random men of Arthur's round table and tortures them. Turquine and Lancelot battle each other for more than four hours, both very talented knights. Turquine finally starts to feel faint because of massive blood loss. Lance takes this as a moment of weakness and he cleaves Turquine's neck in twain. He also frees all the knights in captivity that Turquine had. Stealing Sir Kay's Identity Lancelot rescues Kay from bing beaten by three knights. They go to sleep, and the next day Lance has stolen Kay's armor. This is because Lance's reputation has grown to the point where no one wants to fight with him because they know they will lose. He uses it to disguise himself so that people will actually fight him. Chapel Perilous A lady has created this chapel to lure Lance in for she has been in love with him for many years. She attempts to kiss but he declines, which is a good choice because the kiss would've sucked his life force away. She was a sorceress named Hellawes. Pedivere Lancelot sees a lady being chased by a knight who is actually her husband. His name is Pedivere. Lancelot protects the lady from Pedivere, but when Lancelot is looking away Pedivere cuts the lady's head right off her body. Lance sends him to Queen Guenever to be punished. Tristram They battle each other until they realize and acknowledged that they actually knew and respected each other. They both yield to each other. Lancelot beats Mark up for Tristram so that Mark acts as a faithful lord to Tristram. He gives Tristram and Isoud their own castle because he felt bad for everything they both had to go through. Sjr Pelles Lancelot slays a dragon when a local chapel asks them to clean up a 'dragon manifestation' they have. Sir Pelles congratulates him and tells him that for Lance to find the Holy Grail, Lance's son must find it. Pelles has an enchantress put a spell on Lance so he thinks that Elaine, the daughter of Pelles, is Guenever. This is how Galahad, Lancelot's son, is conceived. Guenever gets very upset at Lance and Lance goes crazy, jumps out the window and runs around naked. Lady of Shalott - Elaine Elaine of Ascolat nurses Lance back to health after he is injured in a joust. As a thanks he wears her favor during jousts. Guenever gets very upset and forces Lance to only wear her favor. Lance denies Elaine's marriage proposal and she dies of grief. Quest for the Grail * Gets beaten by his son Galahad in a joust, taken aback * Cannot enter a chapel because he is not holy enough * Repents sins and says he will change * He joins a battle of knights and joins the team losing * He loses and is taken aback * Lancelot ends up at a castle where he says a prayer, a door opens, and he finds the grail * However, he is not meant to be the grail holder so he gets knocked out Meliagrance Guenever gets captured by Meliagance and he brings her to his castle. Lancelot comes to the castle, and Meliagance gets scared and begs Guenever for mercy. He offers hospitality and lets everyone stay at his castle. That night, Lance climbs into the window of Guenever's room and accidentally cuts himself. Meliagance sees blood stains on the bed the next morning and accuses Guenever of sleeping with one of the injured knights. Lance says he will fight Meliagance in her honor. Meliagance pulls Lance aside and throws him into a dungeon. Lance gets out in the nick of time and fights Meliagance using only one hand, and beats him. Exposed Aggravain convinces Arthur that Guenever and Lancelot are having an affair. Arthur agrees to the Orkney boys trying to catch them in the act. The Orkney boys wait outside Guenever's room, but Lance ends up killing all of them but Mordred. Guenever has been accused of adultery and Arthur wants her burned at the stake. At the last minute Lance comes in with an army and kills many people right before she can be burned. Lancelot escapes, but Arthur, convinced by Gawaine, goes and invades his lands. After Arthur's Death After Arthur dies, Lance tries to pursue Guenever but she refuses and turns into a nun. Because of this Lance turns into a hermit and a monk. He buries Guenever next to Arthur when she dies.